overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomaru Sawagoe
Tomaru Sawagoe(沢越 止 Sawagoe Tomaru) is an omnipresent patriarch in the 0verflow universe. He is the estranged father of Itaru Itou and Makoto Itou. Itaru currently lives with him, but dislikes him. Apart from the relations mentioned above, he's nearly related to every other character in the entire series, mostly from impregnating many of the female characters in the series and he's also related to many characters through his sons (mostly Shun Hazama) also impregnating many female characters. Because of his secrecy, many of his offspring who happen to meet each other and begin to have relations with each other do so without knowing they're related. Information General In Snow Radish Vacation, Tomaru was a medical student at same college Asagi and Tomoe attend. In Summer Radish Vacation!! he was a rich businessman doctor managing a hospital. Before Snow Radish Vacation Tomaru is the illegitimate son of Jou Inou and his mistress, a woman of the Sawagoe family. In his youth she attended Haramichuu where he met Moegi Inou, his half-sister older by two years and they fell in love with each other and began a relationship. When Moegi's mother found out about their relationship she was furious because he was the son of her husband's mistress, in the end Jou acknowledged Tomaru as his son and they were separated. By the time they were separated Moegi was pregnant by him and later gave birth to a daughter named Kagura Inou. By the time he was the same age as Shun was in Summer Radish Vacation!! he had already impregnated several women. Years later Tomaru and Moegi reunited and they again began a relationship, eventually Moegi becomes pregnant by him again. One day while having sex near a sleeping Kagura she asks Tomaru to choose a name for the child, at the end Tomaru chooses the name Ayumu, after that he reveals that he was recording everything with a camera much to Moegi shock, but then he says that the video will the last present and reveals he is going to study abroad. Although Moegi says she will wait for him Tomaru is seemingly indifferent walks away while she continues saying she will wait for him. Before he left he legally named the child and recognized it as his son although he was unwilling to do so before. Soon after that Moegi give birth to Ayumu. Both Kagura and Ayumu were raised alone by Moegi and she kept secret about who their father to everyone, thus Kagura and Ayumu grew without knowing that Tomaru was their father. At some point he returned to Japan and was living in a apartment in Motehara attending Motehara Campus and working as a part-time teacher at a cram school by the time Kagura and Hatsuka enrolled at the class 3 of said cram school although at the time he hadn't realized that Kagura was his daughter, eventually all the females students of his class would come to admire him. During this time the girls in the class would go visit him to supposedly play with him but actually he would engage in sexual relationships with them, in the end the only one who didn't visit even once was Kagura as there were few chances for her because she lived far away. Snow Radish Vacation!! On the last day of spring vacation it was arranged all girls of the class 3 on cram school would go play on his apartment, after they all had gone away having decided it was the right time to run away, as it looked like it would be discovered he was having sexual relations with his students, he quit his work at the cram school and went to move to another place. While Tomaru was on his way by car he happened to pass by Kagura who couldn't arrive in time in his apartment because her bicycle broke on the way and give her a lift, in the car Kagura tells him how she wanted to have visited and played with him at least once. Tomaru then offered to do the "play" he did to all other girls when they visited him and he then kissed and had sex with her. After that Tomaru just continued to drive in silence, nervous Kagura started to talk with him and during the conversation although the intercourse had been unpleasant for her she asked if he would promise make her his bride if she could do sex satisfactorily, for which him agreed making she very happy. After that Tomaru left Kagura near her house and they parted ways with her unaware he was moving away. After moving he presumably transferred to another college where he became friends with Asagi although at the time he hadn't realized that she was his half-sister, it's unknown whether he became aware of Tomoe there or if he knew about her beforehand. At some point he asked Asagi to go along with her and Tomoe to the trip they will to the Snow Radish offering to be the driver because he had familiarity with the land as he had lived around there before, there he planned to get intimate with Tomoe to eventually marry her to get her family's assets. Nine months after he had moved away from Motehara they go to the Snow Radish and there he unexpectedly meet again with Kagura who lived there. In the room Asagi and Tomoe would stay which Kagura had guided him to for him to put down Asagi's luggage she brings up the promise he had done to her however Tomaru try dissuade her telling his actual reason to move away and that he only had sex with her on the way because he thought he would never meet her again, during the conversation he also tell her his plan to get intimate with Tomoe during this trip to eventually marry her. Despite this Kagura doesn't give up, in the end Tomaru proposes a "game" in which if during the three days and two nights of the trip she can do sex satisfactorily with him he will keep his promise and it will be Kagura's win but if she can't do it or before that he have sex with Tomoe and the others girls it will be his win. After that Kagura leaves the room and he met with Tomoe who had come put down her luggage, after they finished it Tomaru suggests for they to take a look at the hot spring. Depending on the choices Kagura may or may not find them there, if she isn't able to find them Tomaru will be able to charm Tomoe a bit and if she is able to find them she will interrupt their conversation. Either way Kagura and Tomaru end up returning to the restaurant and there he meets with Moegi, both of them surprised at their unexpectedly reunion. They try to get Kagura to go away so they can talk alone but at this moment Arisu arrives at the Snow Radish interrupting the two, Tomaru finds Arisu to be cute and seems interesed in her which makes Kagura uneasy. After Snow Radish Vacation Soon after Snow Radish Vacation!! Tomaru and Kagura are engaged and she give to birth a daughter named Hajime Inou, however Tomaru had and continued to have relations with Moegi, Hatsuka, Asagi and Arisu who became pregnant by him around this time. Next year he started to use Kagura, Moegi and Arisu to attract (i.e prostitute) customers to Snow Radish, in this year Moegi give to birth a daughter named Youko Inou , Hatsuka give to birth a son named Shun Hazama , Asagi give birth a daughter named Yukari and Kagura became pregnant by him again and give to birth a daughter named Mai Inou. He also forced Kagura to have sex with Moteharashou's principal to take his fortune, which he did after he died and left it to Kagura but he took it and disappeared and left his debts for Snow Radish to handle. Some years later he came back and impregnanted Hajime, and she died in childbirth because her body was not developed enough. This caused Kagura to end her relationship with him. At some point he married Tomoe and had with her a son named Tomomasa Sawagoe. At some point he had a affair with a married woman and she got pregnant by him and gave birth a daughter named Touri Toda. Summer Radish Vacation!! During the day his events appear in locations of Summer Radish with two exceptions related to Wakaba's and Natsuhi's routes that appear on locations of Haramihama, at night there is no exact pattern of where his event appear. In most his events he tries to seduce Mai, Youko or Kagura until Shun interferes and disrupts him, in some of his events that appear at night located in Kagura's room he's playing with Rio and Rina and Shun interferes. Summer Radish Vacation!! 2 Days Series Although not directly stated, he's hinted to be the father of Makoto Itou, a fact which is proven through external sources. He's mentioned to be divorced from Makoto's mother but the details of the marriage is unknown, only that when they divorced he got custody of Itaru Itou and brings her over every month to visit her brother and mother. Itaru hates him, possibly because Tomaru has a huge history of molesting little girls Itaru's age and may have done so. He doesn't make an appearance and the closest he gets is when Makoto talks to him on the phone, even then his voice is not heard. Personality Tomaru is a cruel, depraved, and an unarguably psychopathic man who does everything and anything only to satisfy himself. He completely lies to Kagura, continues to have sex with other girls and even marries Tomoe despite his promise to her, simply because she was heir to the Sawagoe family. Despite the fact that he claims that his half-sister Moegi is his 'favorite', he still uses her love toward him and forces her along with Kagura, Arisu, and Hatsuka into prostitution. Even though Tomoe is his legal wife, it is implied that he doesn't treat her like one and abuses her and the Sawagoe Family's fortune. Tomaru also failed as a father as most of his male children such as Shun and Makoto resent him, although it is said that he was fond of Ayumu, who is unique among all the offspring of it being known that he was acknowledged, and he impregnates many of his female children almost regardless of age as Hajime Inou died because her body wasn't developed enough to go through childbirth. He is shown not to care for the suffering of others, and he physically abused his son Kei up to the point that the boy suffered psychological trauma. Although he's a successful doctor and business man, Tomaru also has several shady businesses such as prostitution and some more which resulted in massive debts that were sent to Snow Radish. Gallery Family trees FamiliesNamed.jpg Official Family Tree.jpg|0verflow character adultery chart. SisterPrincess1234.jpg|need a proper-res version of this that's 998KiB, 2819x2255 Oops_xhit.jpg 0verflow Family Tree up to Shiny Days.jpg|With Cross Days and Shiny Days characters.|link=https://overflow.fandom.com/wiki/File:0verflow_Family_Tree_up_to_Shiny_Days.jpg RikaIno'sSon.jpg|a partial segment showing the lineage of Rika Ino's son TomaruWeb.jpg 1236491163621.jpg|possibly official chart, according to an asterisk a Kagura Chronology exists on page 46 TomaruFocused.jpg TomaruFocus2.jpg Self TomaruSawagoeSnowRadish.jpg|design in Snow Radish Vacation. TomaruSawagoeSummerRadish1.jpg|design in Summer Radish Vacation. Tomaru and Kagura.jpg TomaruSawagoeRoad.jpg TomaruSawagoe+Car.jpg passengers.jpg TomaruSawagoeCoolshades.jpg|design in SRV2 TomaruSawagoeFull.jpg Trivia *Tomaru and Itaru are alternate readings of the same kanji (止). *In Snow Radish Vacation!! Tomaru's surname isn't given. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Sawagoes Category:Fathers Category:Snow Radish characters Category:Summer Radish characters Category:SRV2 characters Category:Teachers